


#2

by taekwoon



Series: VIXX smut drabbles [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taekwoon/pseuds/taekwoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shortest smut drabble to live.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#2

sanghyuk shoves hakyeon’s chest roughly against the sheets. his head was buried in white pillows to muffle the previously loud moans that he couldn’t hold back any longer. the feeling of sanghyuk thrusting inside him erratically made his skin prick with heat and his stomach churn in pleasure.

sanghyuk leaned forward. his plush lips left fleeting kisses up hakyeon’s long neck. the light touches brought reminders of deep red marks that littered his skin. a soft whimper escaped hakyeon. 

"you’re the one who’s cute, hyung,” sanghyuk spoke next to his ear. his voice came out breathless as he continued to pound inside of hakyeon. “your ass up high, legs spread, thighs trembling, fingers clinging onto the sheets.” sanghyuk bit lightly on hakyeon’s ear as he slowed his thrusts, loving the loud whine that emitted from the elder. “you’re even cute as you plead for my cock.” with that, sanghyuk thrust into hakyeon harshly, forcing his body to slide close to the headboard.


End file.
